


Don't call me Angel

by DawnWave



Category: Charlie's Angels (Movies - McG), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bamf marinette, Good Lila Rossi, Not Beta Read, class salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnWave/pseuds/DawnWave
Summary: Angels don't have to work alone and sometimes they need a little help.  Other times they can't be afraid to be called the devil instead.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 236





	Don't call me Angel

It was an unspoken rule among the Angels that they looked after each other even if they didn't necessarily like one another. This wasn't to say that they all knew each other, only those they either trained with or those they had had missions with. Sometimes though an Angel would go missing and the Bosley in charge of that Angel would call for help. 

Marinette had been trained to be an Angel for as long as she could remember. While her parents now ran a very successful bakery, they hadn't started that way. Tom Dupain was a Bosley that had been born when his mother, Gina, – an Angel from the Italian branch – had retired having fallen pregnant thanks to a job gone wrong. She had picked up her role within the agency again when Tom had reached an age where he could be trained as a Bosley, however, this time she had been working as a Bosley as she didn't want to keep fighting like she had been. Sabine was an Angel from the Chinese branch that had fallen for Tom while he was working as her Bosley. When he had received a promotion and had been stationed in France the Agency agreed that they needed a low profile especially after the Calisto mess had happened. 

When Marinette had been born, Sabine had taken a step back from active duty much like Gina had and she now concentrated on doing quite a bit of the work that needed to be done behind the scenes. Marinette had turned out to be a prodigy when it came to fighting. Even before she had started to receive any training in martial arts, she was fully prepared to put herself between a bully and his or her intended victim. Due to this Sabine had started to train her much earlier then the Agency had ever anticipated and had lead to them searching other countries for other girls like Marinette. They had found quite a few and had started training them, hiding the truth from the parents under guises of gymnastics classes among other things. They didn't do full contact missions or ones where they would be in any danger but they did do surveillance type missions where they could use the supposed innocence of their age to get away with being where they shouldn't be.

When Marinette was twelve she was alerted to the fact that an older Angel had gone missing and that her son's name had popped up on the roster for her school. Thus Marinette's mission of keeping an eye on Chloe was made all the more complicated. When Marinette had come back into her room and found the Ladybug Miraculous she had sworn in several languages and alerted her parents. Tikki had been upset with that until she had seen Sabine's sub-dermal tattoo that marked her as an Angel. Tikki had worked with a Bosley before so she knew about the Agency and had agreed that the standard 'no-one can know' rule didn't apply in this case. Tom and Sabine hadn't been happy about their daughter becoming Ladybug but they also knew they had given her everything she needed in order to be the best she could be in her new role.

After a year had passed and Marinette was still struggling to find out who Hawkmoth was on top of maintaining her other two missions, they knew they had to call for backup. Marinette wasn't happy about this as she saw it as a failure on her part but she admitted that she needed help. Her supposed crush on Adrien had gotten her no closer to finding out what had happened to Angel Emilie Agreste. She had been into the Agreste Mansion enough to have been able to get a strong signal from her tracker but she hadn't been able to sneak away while she was there to investigate any further.

When Marinette arrived at school and heard the news about a girl who was supposedly Ladybug's best friend, she was suspicious. That got worse with everything that Marinette heard throughout the day, how could everyone be swallowing up all of the new girls lies so easily? A trip home at lunchtime to do some research had shown her that the new girl was in the same position as Marinette. She was a trainee Angel from the Italian branch. A deeper search also proved that what the girl had been saying really was lies and that made Marinette suspicious. An Angel would often bend the truth or outright lie to get close to their target but never at the level Lila and Marinette were at. A talk with her mother had Marinette determined to be careful around Lila as well as a plan forming to make everything feel more legit. 

It was due to this that Marinette was deliberately antagonistic towards Lila after lunch, calling out her lies and generally making a pest of herself. She felt a little bad about it all but she knew that it was needed. When Lila got Akumatized then vanished for a while Marinette checked on her through the angel network and found that she would be back soon.

She pretended to be accepting when Lila came back then slipped off to the girls' bathroom and waited. True to form Lila had come stalking in and made a speech of how if Marinette wasn't with her she was against her and that they were now at war. Before Lila could stalk out Marinette had grabbed Lila's wrist and put a finger over her mouth to keep her quiet. Lila had been indignant but as soon as Marinette was sure there was no-one around she had removed her finger and started talking.

She had revealed the plan the Bosley's had made as well as shown Lila the sub-dermal mark that she had received a month prior. Lila had been stunned as she was yet to get her mark but she knew that Marinette was right and the two of them had agreed to meet up later that night. During that night time meeting, the two girls had hatched a plan to expose how bullying and intimidation was being swept under the carpet by the school board. Lila would play the manipulative bully with Marinette being her chosen target and they would meet up once a month to discuss their progress.

To say Marinette had been disgusted by how quickly her class had turned on her would be an understatement. Even Lila had been sickened by the results her actions were achieving and she had been the one to instigate some of them. It was ironic that by falling for Lila's schemes Alya, Jeluka and Sabrina had all managed to get themselves removed from the list of potential Angels. By the end of the school year, Lila and Marinette had managed to gather so much evidence that the school board would have no choice but to react.

That couldn't have been more perfectly timed as Chloe got Akumatized into Miricle Queen and Hawkmoth and Mayura had finally been drawn out into the open. Lila had been using the Mouse Miraculous at the time and had been amazed to see Marinette fight as Dragonbug but had made sure to sneak into the car that Hawkmoth had put Mayura into. Multopo had kept in contact with Marinette through the miraculous and had been astonished to see that their suspicion of Gabriel Agreste being Hawkmoth was true.

She had stayed hidden by climbing into Nathalie's pocket and had found Hawkmoth's lair that way. It had taken Marinette five minutes to excuse herself from the mass gathering getting Andre's ice-cream but when she had finally managed to sneak in as Ladybug she came bearing a few gadgets that her mother had made. She had also grabbed the horse miraculous so that they had a way to escape quickly if needed. A quick consultation between Multopo and Ladybug made the decision to not include Chat Noir a fairly easy one. Ladybug still had the dragon miraculous around her neck as a precaution but the two of them were sure it wouldn't be needed.

They two worked as quickly as they could to dismantle all of Hawkmoth's traps before he knew they were there. Multopo then moved over to where they could see a cryo-tube only to recoil in shock. They had just found Emilie Agreste and from what they could see she needed proper medical care and soon. Who knew what she was in the cryo-tube in the first place, or for how long. Ladybug frowned for a minute then she nodded slightly. Moving as quickly as she could she used a set of hand signals to let Multopo know to sneak up behind Mayura while she did the same thing to Hawkmoth. 

A quick application of one of the new knock out mints to their necks and both adults were out cold on the floor allowing Ladybug and Multopo to remove Hawkmoth and Mayura's miraculous and search the house for anything miraculous related. As Ladybug had been made the Guardian during the Miricle Queen battle, everything that Multopo found was quickly handed over to her, and she placed it into a backpack that she had brought from home as a precaution. Ten minutes after they started it was all over. A couple of Bosley's arrived and took Gabriel and Nathalie away while another went to fetch Adrien. A second-team arrived and took Emilie away to a secure facility to get her checked over. As for Multopo and Ladybug, they lend back against a wall and sighed. All that was left to do was to deal with their class.

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

The summer passed quickly enough for most of Caline Bustier's class. Some of them had decided to meet up and spend some time together but the majority of them had travelled out of Paris for their holidays as their parents decided they needed a break. This meant that they were all in high spirits as they checked the class rosters and went to their assigned classroom. Those that had been in Mlle Bustier's class were very confused as to why they had been unable to find her name on the class lists but they shrugged it off pretty quickly when they saw that other than the teacher, their class was unchanged. 

The chatter rose in volume as they greeted each other and started swapping stories of what they had done, who they had seen and where they had been. Alya was very eager to share her theories about why Hawkmoth hadn't been seen since Miricle Queen and how she was convinced that that meant that he was a parent who had travelled. Nino rolled his eyes as he listened to her prattle on as he'd heard it all before but he didn't stop her. When Adrien walked in the class noticed that he was wearing a shirt with a cat dressed as Loki on it and they were surprised. That lead to him admitting that his mother had been found and quietly placed in intensive care and how his father had been arrested along with Nathalie. He was thrilled as he explained that his long term bodyguard was his guardian until his mother was well enough to take over his care.

The chatter had died out in stunned surprise as Lila and Marinette walked in talking to each other in low voices but the two girls ignored the class as they walked to the back and sat down. Alya was about to make a scene of it when a stern-looking woman walked in. She had brought the class to order and promptly berated them for their actions during the previous school year. She had then explained that Lila had been brought in to help expose bad teaching habits and flaws within the school system and how the board had been horrified by the classes actions. As of that moment, the class would have to attend a couple of lectures on bullying as well as counselling sessions. Marinette's part in Lila's actions was also explained when the class had tried to complain.

It took a while for things to settle into the new normal. Marinette forgave them but she didn't go back to going out of her way to help them. In fact, she had bluntly said that she no longer trusted them as she once had so while they were all on friendly terms they weren't as close as they once had been. 

It took a long time for Alya to realise that Hawkmoth hadn't attacked in ages and that Ladybug and Chat Noir hadn't been seen in quite a while either. She did a couple of posts about it but with no new content, the blog slowly faded into obscurity. Those that had lived through Hawkmoths reign slowly remembered what it was like to feel emotions freely but eventually even that returned to normal.

As for Marinette and Lila? Well, who knows what they were up to anymore, after all an Angels work was never done.


End file.
